international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
SMPC01 / Transcript
The episode starts out with the four girls walking in a big shopping mall. Linn is practically dragging an unwilling Nora into a boutique, and forces her into one of the dressing rooms. Linn: Listen to me! It's perfect for you! You have the perfect bodyshape for that dress, and it works extremely well with your colours! Nora: Geez! This is the twenty-fifth time! Can't you make the others try things on as well? Linn: I do! Nora: No you don't! It's "Nora, try this on!", "Nora, this one too!", "And this one, Nora"! A few metres away, the remaining two out of the quartet are standing. Sara: Should we... help her? Tove: No, then Linn'll jump on us; Nora must be used to it by now. Sara: ...Okay... Nora steps out of the dressing room, and sighs as she sees Linn's face. Linn: Hmm... Yep. You've gotta buy this one. Nora: WHAT?! It doesn't feel like me! Sara: But it looks like you. Nora: Not you too! Tove: I dunno'... I mean, thanks to someone, you've already bought like ten of these. Nora: THANK YOU! Linn: ...Wait... Who's someone? The girls leave the store, and Linn heads for another clothing boutique. Nora grabs her arm, and shakes her head. Linn: What? Nora: If we go in there, you'll just force another dress on me, and I'm getting hungry, so can we PLEASE go and have a snack instead? Linn: What..? But we're just getting started! Tove: I agree with Nora. Sara: Me too. Linn: ...Fine! In Ragnarök Revolution Kaos: Olycka! A woman appears in thin air, having teleported there. Olycka: Yes, your highness? Kaos: Oh for the love of... Kaos is fine, no honorifics needed. Olycka: Yes, Kaos. You summoned me? Kaos: It is time for our operation to start. We have all the necessary data and means now. Olycka: Of course. Where, if I may ask, is the target? Kaos: Studies of other attempts to conquer that planet have been insufficient, so we need to change the main target of our assault. Instead of going for our original choice, we'll start with place to the other side of the planet, this place. Kaos' hand glows, and a hologram screen appear as a result of her magic, showing Sweden. Kaos: Of course, you are free to decide where you want to target your first attack, but I'd recommend this place, where there are lots of people, who can be turned into Saiarks. A red spot appeared close to the centre of the planet. Olycka looked at the picture a moment before bowing. Olycka: Then I will be on my way. Kaos: Good. Bring me results. Olycka teleports away In Stockholm Linn: Now will you follow me into there? Nora: I'd rather stay here or go home. I'm sorry, Linn, but I'm done being the mannequin for today. Linn: Eeh..? Tove: We can go home to me, and figure out what to do there. Nora: I'd love to. We have already spent three hours here. Sara: I'm up for it. Linn: Okay. The four girls rise up, and start walking along the road, talking about random things. When they pass the royal castle, something big suddenly comes crashing into the river. Nora: What was that? A huge police-dressed Saiark rises up out of the water. Linn: Uh, Tove? Should that thing exist? Tove: What? Why do you ask me? Linn: You're the smart one. Nora: Thank you very much. Sara: Um guys, I think we should run. The other three turns their heads to the Saiark, and realizes it is making it's way towards them, and somehow, the bridge had gotten completely empty. The three girls starts to run, but the Saiark punches the brigde, breaking it in two. With Sara, Tove and Linn on one side, and Nora on the other. Tove: Nora, 'you all right? Nora: Right now, yes. In a minute, maybe not so much. You three head that way, I'll take another road... Somehow... Sara: Are you sure? Nora: Yes! Go! The three turned around, and ran away, and Nora could see Tove picking up her phone and dialling a number before they turned a corner and disappeared. Knowing they were safe, Nora turned the other way, and ran for the side of the bridge which wasn't damaged. The Saiark saw her escape plan, and stopped it, by crushing that side of the bridge as well. Nora: You've got to be KIDDING me! This is the worst day ever! The Saiark realizes she's stuck, and aims another punch at her. Nora manages to avoid it by an inch, but this only causes the place she could move on getting more than halved, and the Saiark decides to try again, but is stopped when a small, pink crystal falls like a tear from the sky and lands on Nora's head, and shines brightly. Nora: Eh? Nora manages to catch the PreChangeMirror and the Precards which were formed by the crystal, and she looks at them. Nora: Pretty Cure..? Kururin Mirror.. Change? Cure Twinflower: The evergreen flower of hope! Cure Twinflower! Saiark: Sai? The Saiark follows through with it's attack, and Cure Twinflower somersaults away, kicks into the air, precipitates the wings from her back ribbon, and roundhouse-kicks the Saiark up in the air, and it lands in the water. Cure Twinflower: Did I just do that? The Saiark rises up, and sends a barrage of batons at her. Cure Twinflower: Twinflower Punch! The batons scatter to the ground where they disappear at impact with the attack. Cure Twinflower: You destroyed my time with my friends, so now, it's time for you to go! Cure Twinflower: Light of dreams, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace! Cure Twinflower: Pretty Cure Twinflower Dream Shoot! Cure Twinflower: Dreams, return to the heavens! The Saiark disappear, and Cure Twinflower lands on one of the side walks and looks at the damaged bridge. Cure Twinflower: How am I going to explain that? A small fairy flies over to her from above. Dalecarlian: That was a great fight~lian! I can't believe that this was your first~lian! Cure Twinflower: Who are you? ... What are you? A plush? Dalecarlian: I'm a Pretty Cure fairy from the Blue Sky Kingdom~lian. My name is Dalecarlian, though I'd prefer if you'd call me Darlian~lian. Cure Twinflower: Why? Dalecarlian: My real name is too long for my liking~lian. Olycka: Well, well. What an interesting development. Cure Twinflower and Dalecarlian looks up to see Olycka floating in the air. Cure Twinflower: Who are you? Olycka: You may call me Olycka, and you do not need to tell me yours. It's not important. Cure Twinflower: Was it you who sent that monster?! Olycka: In fact, it was, and I've gotten what I've wanted. Olycka teleports away. Cure Twinflower: Well, that was odd. Tove: Excuse me, have you seen a girl around our age, with brown hair and greenish eyes? Sara: When that ...thing attacked, we got separated, and... Linn: Did you fight that thing? I mean, we saw the end of it, and it was amazing! You just gave it a sparkling beam of doom to the dome! ..How did you do that? Cure Twinflower: Um.. I'm not too sure how I managed to do that, I'm new to the job myself, but... Um... Dalecarlian: What Cure Twinflower is trying to say, is: She arrived just in time to make take the Saiark's attention off of your friend, and she got away~lian. Tove: So she is safe? Cure Twinflower: ..Yes, she is... I'd love to stay, but I have got to go, there are people waiting for me. Cure Twinflower precipitates the wings from her back ribbon again, much to Linn's amazement, and flies into the air. Cure Twinflower: That was close. Too close. How did you figure out they were my friends? Dalecarlian: Your hesitation when you talked to them~lian. Now, it would probably be best if you land somewhere concealed so that you can de-transform~lian. Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Category:User:Sweetangel823 Category:Shining Miracle Pretty Cure Transcripts Category:Transcripts